Is it Really Impossible?
by Tatertot56
Summary: Despite the horrors of this world, Julia has married the man of her dreams and gotten back on her feet after a accident. Her life is turned upside down as soon as she joins Levi in his Eren-protecting duties. You would think her life couldn't get more interesting, but it does. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

The sun is barely peeking over the walls. The birds are chirping and the wind is blowing. It seems like it's going to be another long and lonely day.

I have once again woken up extra early from my frightening dreams. My bed feels cold, my skin covered in goose bumps. Fall is coming.

I get up and open the curtains. Wall Rose looks beautiful as always. She stands there staring at me.

I take a deep breath. He's coming home today. Finally, we can meet again. He's been in Sina for a while, waiting for Eren Jaeger's trial.

The anticipation encourages me to get moving with the day. I have work to get to.

I get dressed quickly into uniform. I then pull my long, dark blonde hair into a ponytail. At the door, I put on my boots and grab my bag. Taking one last look around our little apartment, I close the door behind me.

I walk into the brick building. I am the official boss of the sewing department of the Survey Corps, lame I know. I can't help it, though. I injured my right leg ten years ago during a mission.

No one really liked me too much, so they decided to prank me... by pushing me into a pit. Thanks to them, I broke my leg, not very cleanly at that. My limp is barely noticeable, but I know it's there.

"Good morning everyone!" I chirp. The other women here are standing around, gossiping. It usually consists of whose husband went around flirting with cadets.

They scramble around, yelling out greetings and sitting down to work. I sit down next to my sister Lola Kennedy. She was put here because she's eight months pregnant and can't be in active duty.

"How's the baby?" I ask.

She smiles, her green eyes lighting up. Rubbing her stomach she says, "Restless as always."

I laugh. "I feel jealous, just sometimes. I wish we could have our kids be playmates."

She taps my nose with her index finger. "Well, you never know..."

I snort,"Yeah right! Knowing Levi's schedule, we'll never have kids."

She gives me a look, but doesn't touch on the subject again. We do our daily routine, chatting along the way.

Later that evening, I walk home, humming softly. The townspeople all call out to me in greeting. I wave and ask about their day. Everyone here is friendly. I'm happy. I never lived in such a close community before I got married.

At home, I change into a dress, one that women usually wear outside of the military, let my hair down, and begin to fix a light meal. It consists of a piece of bread and a bowl of soup.

I set the table and wait for him to arrive. A few minutes later, my husband walks through the door. "Welcome home," I say, smiling.  
He doesn't answer as he takes off his boots. Walking into our bedroom he comes out a few minutes later dressed in slacks and a button down shirt, I begin to serve the food. He sits and waits for me to sit before starting to eat.  
I slowly pick at mine and sip on some water. What is this sinking feeling I have? "Work was really slow today," I say, trying to start a conversation. Dinner is always like this when he comes home. I talk and he doesn't.  
He looks at me and quickly finishes his meal. "I'm going to the study," he says, standing up.  
"Oh, okay," I say, standing up as well. He glances back at me again. "What is it?" I ask. Shaking his head, he leaves.

I clean up quickly and move on to my next task. Taking a bath. I wash off quickly, because water is rare these days. I decide to let him know that I left water in the tub for him. I walk down the hall and knock on the wooden door. He doesn't look up as I enter. "I left water in the tub for you. You might want to get a bath before it gets cold."  
He nods and continues to read. "I'm uh, going to bed," I tell him. Another nod. I close the door behind me and head to the bedroom.  
As I lie there, I hear the tub draining of water The bedroom door opens and closes soon after. Some shuffling noises approach and the bed sinks down and the covers move upward on the right side of the bed.  
I open my eyes and slowly sit up. Moonlight flows through the curtains. I can see his face. He's starting at the ceiling. I lie back down and grab his hand. "I'm tired of this," I whisper, facing him.  
He sighs but interlocks our fingers. "I told you before we got married."

I nod, but sigh. "I'm sorry...How was the trial?"

He lets out short laugh. "I had to kick the crap out of him."

I glare. "You didn't! The poor boy."

"Babying him won't get him anywhere, Julia."

"Yeah, but if Eren Jaeger is going to save humanity, we need him alive and not bleeding to death," I retort.

"Pain helps more than scolding. Besides, we get to have him in our custody."

"Really? That's great!"

"I guess. We have to go to the headquarters to train, though."

My face falls. I let go of his hand and snuggle into his chest. "That means you'll be gone a long time."

He nods. "I know, so how about you come with us?"

My eyes widen. "What? They'll never allow that! Besides I'll just get in the way."

"You don't understand. I need you there. I can't protect you if the Titans break in when I'm gone."

I don't protest further. "When do we leave?"

He grins. "Tomorrow. Don't worry, I've already told everyone you were going. They had no objections."

"I'm sure about that," I sarcastically say. .

With one final laugh, we fall asleep. It's been another challenging day for the wife of Levi Ackerman.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

In the morning, I wake up just as he does. We get up and start to get ready. It was such a short notice, me being allowed to go on an expedition with him, that I have to pack hurriedly. I pack a casual outfit for both of us, sleep wear and our extra uniforms. I put on the Survey Corps outfit, cape included. I've always called it a cape, though I really don't know what it should be called.

I lace up my boots and put my hair into a ponytail. "You should really cut your hair, you know." I simply state, "I like being dangerous."

Grabbing our bag and my personal bag, he asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?" I turn around and see him putting on his 3D maneuver gear.

"I hope mine still works," I say, setting the bags down. I open the closet and pull it out. "Haven't used it in a year."

He smirks as he watches me put it on. "It's backwards," he says.

I look down. Sure enough, it's just as he says. "How's that even possible?" I cry.

I struggle to put it on right this time. "It might need some gas," I tell him.

"We'll get some when we meet up with everyone. Let's go."

I hand my bags to the guy who is readying the horses. I can't help but to feel self conscious as Levi helps me fuel up, for a lot of people don't know that we are married. Our wedding was very private after all. The stares I get are murderous, as if the people are saying, "Get away from him."

I finally get to meet with his squad. The four of them look at me, wondering who I am. I start to introduce myself, but Levi ignores them."Where's Jaeger?"

A woman's voice calls out from behind us. "He's right here!" I turn to see Hanji making her way towards us, with a young brown haired boy walking in front of her.

She spots me and runs, tackling me into a hug. We fall to the ground with a thud. Dirt is scrambled around, raining down on us. My best friend rambles,"Oh my, it's been too long, Julia. How're things? Life good? No one's been bothering you right?"

"Things are good. I think everyone's too scared to come near me. By the way...can you get off me now?"

She laughs and hops up."Sorry! I just got so excited. You're coming with us on the mission outside of the wall."

"Yeah, I guess I will be. It'll be my first time, seeing a Titan and all."

She nods. "Well good luck!" Her subordinate suddenly calls from the distance. She looks back towards him, already jogging away."I'll be visiting soon," She yells, leaving everyone bewildered and me standing there, smiling like an idiot.

"Well then, let's head out," Levi says, glaring at her retreating figure.

We mount our horses and head out. No one says much along the way, until really late and the former headquarters is in sight. Oluo starts to threaten Eren, ending up in him biting his tongue. I rode in the very back, behind Levi and Petra.

After we stop, Petra scolds Oluo while I help Eren put the horses in the stable. I can't help but overhear her scold him for trying to talk like the captain and I giggle to myself.

As Gunther and Eld pass by, I get the feeling that Eren too is questioning why I am here with the Levi squad. After all I did blurt it out that I have never seen a titan, From my husband's behavior, I could tell that for some reason he didn't want them knowing who I was. It has left me with an aching heart.

The guys mention how dirty the place looks. I groan inwardly as soon as Levi says we should clean up. I myself like things to be neat and tidy, but Levi has some crazy OCD when it comes to these things. He orders us to our designated cleaning spots, and we begin.

Later on, I'm cleaning one of the rooms with Levi when Eren walks in. He says he finished upstairs. I snort, knowing he'll have to do it again. Levi ignores it, but Eren looks at me, confused. I just keep on sweeping.

After explaining Eren's sleeping arrangements, Levi walks out to inspect upstairs, I can tell Jaeger looks troubled. I'm about to say something when Petra walks in. I know she's better at consoling people than I am, so I keep quiet.

After Eren leaves to redo his work, Petra leaves as well, and Levi asks me to go prepare supper. Later that night, we all sit around the table drinking tea that I brewed. Well, by we, I mean everyone except me. I pull a chair out from the nearby table and turn it around, facing the group. I've always been such a burden on Levi, so I don't want to be in the way of their meeting.

I listen as they discuss the mission for a month from now. I can't help but feel sad for Eren as he explains that he has to injure himself to transform. He's such a young boy and yet he has to go through all of this. Hanji appears in the conversation. I smile, thinking of all the weird things she gets into.

Speaking of the squad leader, she stumbles in the door, greeting us. Eren dug himself a hole and Hanji is going to give him an all night lecture, along with a trip to town tomorrow. I know now that I'll be the one clearing the weeds in his place.

Anyway, as everyone starts to leave the room, I poor Hanji some tea and fill Eren's cup. "Good luck," I whisper before exiting.

I find the four squad members gathered in another large room. "That boy has no idea what he got himself into," I laugh, walking in.

I can almost feel the atmosphere turning into that of an interrogation. Everyone turns to look at me. I look around, confused. "So," Oluo starts out slowly."Why are you here?"

I suck in my breath. Why would they ask such a thing. "What do you mean?"

"Answer the question," Eld says.

They continue to stare at me. "I'm here because Levi wanted me to come." I simply state the truth.

"But why you?" Petra says.

"Because-"

"Because she's my wife," an angry voice cuts in. I spin around to see Levi, glaring at his squad. The members stare in shock. "We didn't know you were married, captain," Gunther says.

He stands beside me. "Not many people do."

"This is why you should introduce me as your wife, you jerk!" I scold him. Avoiding my eyes, he says, "I didn't think it was necessary."

"Well then," I mumble. "I'm going to bed. I'll let you handle this one."

Not long after I had hit the sheets, I fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

"We want you to stop, that's what's going on, Julia."

I'm surrounded by my teammates. "Stop what? I don't get it! What do you want from me?"

Marie laughs, blonde, stringy hair flows in the wind. "Stop being in first place or we'll punish you."

I back up more. These guys have always bullied me, but this is extreme. "I can't do that! I have a duty to myself and my family."

They laugh. Twenty of them are here, each one with their 3D gear on. They seriously look like they really want to murder me.

"I said I can't do that! Marie let me go!"

Her boyfriend James speaks next. "Scum like you from the outer wall doesn't deserve first place. Marie is from Sina. She deserves that title more than you."

I protest, "That's not true, you pampered child!"

I guess it isn't such a good idea to call a eighteen year old a child, especially one with a huge ego. I don't even see him move. I'm pushed into the deep dried up well, feet first.

The dream shifts into the second best day of my life, the first time I met Levi. It was two years ago, at the yearly physical checkup for the Survey Corps. I convinced the health director to let me participate in this even if he won't let me go outside the wall. He complied after I begged everyday for a month.

I lined up behind my sister, who had just been married. "It will be wonderful, Julia. You have competitions in different activities. You were always good at everything."

She claps her hands together excitedly. "And get this, if you win you get the chance to race the higher ranks, and if you beat them you move up a rank. That's how Miles became a captain!" She's so cheery, green eyes wide and short blonde hair bouncing. "You won against Miles right? And that's how you fell in love?"

"Yes, that's exactly right! Maybe the same will happen to you." We move up in line. "I doubt that." Sis gives me her signature look. Shortly later, our names are finally called. "Lola Kennedy and Julia Smith. Please come forward."

We move to the dark haired girl who called our names. "Lola will be in the horse racing first and Julia will be using 3D gear to tackle the practice titans."

We nod and say goodbye to each other. I walk over to where the forest starts and gather around a greying man, one of my former instructors. He notices me and smiles proudly, knowing that even though I have my injury, I have finally decided to step up for humanity again. "The objective is to cut through as many titans as you can. The person with the highest number of kills will move on!"

I situate my gear so that it is ready to go. "Go!" He shoots off a blank and everyone lifts off.

I start off shakily, since I haven't done it in almost eight years. I soon remember how to work the gear and I get going. I notice that my nine opponents have gotten pretty far already. I'm really nervous but I try to remember myself as number one in the 91st trainee squad.

No one ever goes for the top of the trees, fearing a titan's grasp, but that's what I always do. I throw my body weight up in the air, over the tops of the trees, my petite frame helping me greatly.

I see a few heads turn to watch me for a second, but I concentrate on my mission. I latch onto the trees with the hooks. I speed on brought the air, past the guy in front, and dig my blades into the neck on a fake titan, spinning towards the next target.

I see the boy who was in the lead catching up to me. I use more gas and press on towards the clearing, I see the last target. I once again go up in the air, and come back down, slicing its nape and landing on the forest floor.

That's where I met Levi. I won the first round and got to race a higher ranked officer. At the end of the race out of the ten titans, I killed five and he killed five, making it a tie. The bad thing was that by then my leg had started to hurt and I couldn't continue, much less walk.

And so, he carried me to the infirmary. During that short time, I fell in love with him, although, I didn't realize it. He walked me home that evening and he asked if he could visit me later.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

I'm shaken awake, my name being called repeatedly. I sit up so quickly, I bang foreheads with someone. "Ow!" I cry, clutching my head.

I stare into a pair of green blue eyes, which startle me into a scream. "Eren, what are you doing here?!" I pull the covers up closer to my chest.

He steps back, rubbing his head and looking at the ground. "Lance corporal Levi wanted me to tell you that we are leaving." He pauses and looks away. "Someone killed the captured titans."

My eyes widen. I breathe, "I can't believe that happened. Go on, hurry up." He nods and runs out of the room, glancing back at me once. Once he's out of sight, I get up and move to the window. I watch as Eren relays the message, and Levi glances up at the window. I wave halfheartedly and watch until their horses are out of sight.

With a sigh, I make my way to the closest washroom. I brush my blonde hair, which falls mid-back. My dreams come back to me. "I can't die! I want to make more memories with him." I say.

With shaking hands, I grab a pair of scissors and start to cut. With every clip, my mind races about the past.

And then it's over. I look in the mirror. Soft waves touch my shoulders. I look somewhat younger. My oval shaped face looks more circleish than before. I brush my hair once more and retreat to my room, getting dressed slowly. I put on my 3D gear, as we were instructed to wear it at all times, and then lace up my boots.

I put on a pair of gloves, and get to work. I'm still working when Gunther, Eld, and Eren arrive back. I stand up and dust off my knees. I smile kindly. "Would you all like some tea?"

The men agree to a cup, but Eren declines and begins to groom his horse. I move to the kitchen and put on a pot of black tea. I pour up two cups and hand them to the men.

Putting my hair up into a short ponytail, Eren stutters, "Your haircut looks good."

"Thank you Eren. By the way, you can call me Julia. I don't mind." He nods and continues to brush the horse's mane. I grab my Survey Corps cape and fasten it. The men discuss how they weren't able to find the culprit who murdered Sonny and Bean.

As Levi shows up on his horse, I race to attention as well and salute, inwardly thinking about how stupid I look doing this. I jump on my horse and follow them, not speaking one word.

I fall in line next to Eren, who is riding behind Levi. We head out on patrol. I ride quietly, taking in the beautiful scenery. We don't arrive back to headquarters until after night has fallen. I help put the horses in the stable once more and then head to my room for bed. "You cut your hair I see." His voice rings out in the darkness. I stand still and look at the ground. "Yeah, I decided that it was time to let go of it."

"Something had been troubling you today. Will you tell me what it is?" He wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed. I'm actually doing something with the training I completed ten years ago."

"Yeah, but you're happy, right?"

I slip out of his arms to face him. "As long as you're alive, I'll be happy." He smiles gently. It makes me feel better knowing I'm the only one he will smile for. "Let's head to bed. It's been a long day."

For once, I couldn't agree more.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

I scream, bolting up in bed. I suck in air, clutching the sheets in my fists. I watch Levi jump up and look around. "What's wrong?" He says.

I cough and gasp for air. "Nothing," I pant. "It was just a bad dream."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "You can't do this, Julia."

My eyes go wide. "Well I'm sorry, _captain,_ but I've been having these nightmares every night for half a year. Not that you would know, though."

Levi rushes over to me and grabs my arm. "Now listen here, you brat. You don't understand anything. You've always been selfish. You used that leg of yours as an excuse to not risk your life for ten years. Don't give me that same speech about me not caring enough for you."

His nails digs into my skin. It hurts, but it's nothing compared to the way I know he's hurting inside. He's lost everything. I'm the only thing left.

"It wasn't just my leg," I whisper. My heart sinks. I don't want to tell him, but if I don't, I think our whole relationship will crumble.

Levi lets go of my arm. "What?"

My hair covers my eyes. I can't keep this up anymore. "It was my father. He didn't want me to be in the Survey Corps. He wanted me in the Military Police."

I pause and look up at him. "I guess it's time I told you the truth. My father was a nobleman."

I pause, waiting to see his reaction. Levi's expression remains hard. "He worked alongside the king and didn't hold any respect for his family. My mom died when I was ten, you know. Lola and I moved in with our mom's old friend. Father didn't want anything to do with us."

Rubbing my leg, I continue, "He didn't know that Lola had joined the Corps, but he found out later. When he found out I broke my leg, and I would be top in the class, he visited us. He told me that if I didn't join the police, he would disown me. He locked me up, pretty much on house arrest until my leg healed all it could."

I can't keep still by now. I stand up and pace around. "I went back to training. My score was so high, the girl in second couldn't catch up in the time I was out. There was still a few days until the induction ceremony. I was surprised to get a letter from Lola the day before the ceremony, saying Father died from a heart attack. I was free, and I chose the Corps of course."

My pacing increases. "Anyway, before he died, that monster wrote a letter to Commander Erwin saying that if I went outside of the walls, the police would execute him for some made up reason. I didn't want the commander to die, so I told him to let me do the chores and help with training cadets. Now that I'm married, I'm not considered my father's property anymore. I'm free, I've been free for a year. I was just waiting for the right time..."

I stop and glance up at my husband. He avoids my eyes. "You just now decided to tell me this?" His tone is calm but I know that he's pissed.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't the right time."

I sit back on the bed. "But it's okay right? I'm going outside in a month. Sure it's been ten years since I graduated, but at least I can say that my Father's will might have actually been for the best."

A single tear falls, followed by dozens.I hate to cry, but this stress and frustration has built up over the past year. "After all, it kept me alive those ten years. I got to meet you, the best thing that has ever happened to me. We got married and I'm the happiest I've ever been."

A sob escapes my lips. "But I feel that it was also a bad thing. I've only seen you a handful of times, since I couldn't be with you. Now I'm going, but there's no guarantee I'll come back. I might never be able to be a mother, or watch my child grow up. I know you'll survive. You're stronger than me."

I clutch the sheets, feeling like I need to scream. Levi stands in front of me. "I'll protect you."

He sets his hand over one of mine. "I'll be strong enough to protect both of us. We'll have the family you want, Julia. I forgive you. This is our opportunity to save humanity, together."

I look up at him, with my face covered in tears. He sits down and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry," I sob.

"Me too," he says into my shoulder.

I wipe my tears and hug him. "I love you, Levi."

I hear the words I always want to hear out of his mouth: "I love you too."

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

As we went over Erwin's long-range formation. I crouch next to Eren as Gunther goes over the plan. Later, we head back to the headquarters, preparing to wrap up for the day. I'm helping Eren clean the stables, as I always do. "I'm done here," he says. I put more hay into a stall. "Okay. Thank you for your help."

He nods and walks out. I finish with my part a while later. By then, the sun has already completely set, and the torches are lit. I then head to the kitchen and make some tea. I pour myself a cup and lean against the counter, sipping a little bit.

"Hey, can you bring us some tea?" I look up to see Petra. "We're gathered in the dining room, the one we were at on the first day."

I smile and set my cup down. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right there."

She smiles back, and exits the room. "Ugh, I've turned into a servant girl," I mumble.

I carry the pot and a few cups down the hall. Five people sit at the table. Levi sits at the head and Eld and Gunther sit beside each other. Oluo sits across from Levi and Petra sits next to an empty seat.

I serve tea and start to exit, when a feminine voice calls out, "Why don't you sit with us, Julia?"

Petra motions to the available seat. I hug the tray to my chest. "Uh, if it's okay with you all."

The soldiers stare at me until I sit. I smile uneasily at Petra on my right and then give a confused look at my husband on the left of me.

"Julia," the woman begins, "Levi has told us that you graduated in the top ten. You were first! That's so exciting!"

I glare at Levi. "I guess. It was hard work, but it paid off."

She nods. "Anyway, we want to talk about the trip outside of the wall. " I take a sip of my tea. "Levi, do you want me to explain," the petite girl asks.

"No, I'll do it." He addresses me next. "Julia, I have requested that you are to not engage in battle at all. My team and I will protect you so that you do not have to engage a titan."

I stand up. "But, that's not fair! I've never been able to use my training."

Oluo speaks up. "It's not a big deal. We'll watch over you. Besides you don't need to battle, given the condition you're in now."

I'm puzzled. I look at the older man. "What do you mean condition?"

Petra glares at the man. "I don't know if I would call it a condition, Olou. She grabs my hands and smiles. "You're pregnant! You don't need to over exert yourself."

What? "I'm not-" I'm stopped by the look Levi gives me. Does he want me to play along? "Uh, I mean...why do you have to tell everyone our business?" I growl at him.

"They needed to know. It's one of those important things. I don't want to hear you complain about not being able to fight. My decision is final."

I stare in bewilderment as he gets up and leaves. "Well, that's that," Eld says.

"Sorry missy. What the captain says goes," Gunther agrees.

I fall back into my chair. "Why did I fall in love with such a demanding man?" I groan.

Petra rubs my back. "It'll be okay, Julia. Believe in us. We're your comrades."

I lift my head up and smile genuinely. "Thanks you guys. I do, I trust you with my life."

As I walk back to our room, I can't help to feel guilty. Why would he tell such a lie, even if it is to protect me? Besides, there's no way I'm really pregnant. He isn't in the room when I get there, so I get ready for bed and wait. I sit there and think about the outside. What will I see? What will titans really look like?

"Julia," his deep voice interrupts my thoughts.

I jump up, ready to tell him off. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed. "You understand, right?"

I open my mouth, but can't find the words to say. Continuing, he says, "I lied for a good reason."

I sit back down on the bed. "But you could have warned me."

Levi shuts the door and walks toward me. "You wouldn't have gone along with it."

I nod. "You're right, but I can't stand lying to our comrades."

"We don't have to tell a whole lie."

Confused, I ask what he means. "Well, you're always talking about wanting to be a mother."

I gasp. "Are you serious?"

He sends me a smirk. "What man would not be serious about this?"

I giggle. "You're right, none would." I hug him. "Let's get ourselves a baby, shall we?"

My husband kisses me and the rest is history.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

"We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls!" Commander Erwin shouts. "Onward!"

My heart beats fast in my chest, breath coming out heavily. My horse gallops steadily behind Petra, and Eren looks ahead beside me. I'm actually going on a mission! I trained hard for this. Not too long after we start to move, I hear a pounding sound. I look towards the sound, witnessing a monster racing towards us. My eyes go wide and I let out a little sound, hallway between a gasp and a scream.

"It'll be fine!"Eld tells me. "Keep moving forward, Julia."

I nod to him, but can't take my eyes off of the titan as we pass by. When we arrive on the grass field, I feel free. There are trees and tall grasses. This feeling is irreplaceable. We break off into formation and I ride alongside Levi. He told me before we left to be extra careful and try to be right beside him.

He glances at me for a second and frowns. I glare back and look straight ahead. There doesn't seem to be any Titans near us, but I can still see the smoke rising in the distance. Soldiers have already encountered the enemy.

I think back to what has happened over the last four weeks. I got to meet the new recruits. That was my favorite part. One night we had a campfire where we all got together to sing songs and we drank a lot of tea and coffee. I love to sing, so I ended up starting every song, while my husband sat against a tree and scowled at everyone.

Eren's friends are all really nice, especially Armin. I can tell why everyone calls him names, though. He helped me organize the library and he delivered the mail to me every week. Mikasa is a different story. She always glared at me when I talked to Eren. I assured her several times that I was married and didn't have any plans of stealing him away from her. That made things worse though. I think it's cute how she looks after him. I just hope she doesn't end up mothering him to death.

Two weeks before we were supposed to go out of the walls, I got a letter from my sister. She told me she had her baby on a Monday morning, with 26 hours of labor. It was a girl, and they named her Samantha. I wrote back telling her I'm sorry for not being there, and that I myself have finally gotten pregnant. Samantha will have a little cousin to play with, I wrote to her.

"Smoke round," Levi says. "Green. Oluo, you fire it."

"Roger," the other man fires off the smoke.

I guess everything is fine. I can't help think about how many have died. I hope the kids are alright. "Reporting!" A male voice shouts.

He races beside us, rising beside Levi and I. "Right flank has been destroyed. Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on, to the left."

Levi turns his head to Petra and she breaks apart to spread the word. I hear another gun go off, and look to see a black round, signaling Aberrants. What are we going to do?

As Eren prepares to fire a black round, Levi side glances at me, and then says to himself, "What a mess. We let it penetrate deep into our formation." Eren fires the signal, and I put my hand over my nose. The smoke makes me nauseous, and once before, I threw up what little food I had that morning.

Women have told me that some smells or sounds will make me sick during pregnancy, and it seems that they were right. We ride on, towards a huge forest. A messenger speeds towards us and informs us to go through the forest. The horses gallop through the dense trees and the path that has been cleared by titans. A while later, Eren speaks up. "Captain, captain Levi?"

I look to my right at my husband. "What?" He answers.

"Well...we're in the middle of the woods. If the center enters alone, we won't know if Titans are approaching! It seems something's approaching from the right...how are we supposed to dodge the Titans or protect the carts?"

Even though I admire Eren, he can ask stupid questions sometimes. "Don't go on and on about the obvious," he says. "We can't do that anymore, of course."

My husband goes on to explain that the trees are the perfect environment for the maneuver gear. Although he tells Eren to think if he wants to survive, I'm not so sure of what's going on either.

I look behind me to my comrades. They seem just as confused as I do. We keep riding, into the unknown. A black smoke round is set off behind us. My heart race accelerates. "Draw your blades," Levi tells us.

My eyes widen as my shaky hand lands on my weapon. No way. We're going to have to fight.

The right hand on my blade and the left hand over my stomach. I pray silently for our safety.

And I pull my blades out.

Levi looks behind for a second and so I look as well. My mind doesn't register the horror. I see the soldier and I see the monster, but it all seems in the distance.

That man just died. And a Titan is coming for us. "Go!" Levi yells and we push our horses to the max. My breathing has escalated and my vision is blurry. "No, please." I whisper. Don't kill us.

I watch as the Titan runs beside us. It is so fast that I can't make out its shape. And then it's behind us. I can see it now. Blonde, short hair, and a feminine body. A female Titan.

The squad panics. As Gunther says, the trees will be more of a burden, for we cannot predict or escape the Titan. Petra screams at Levi for us to switch to the gear. He doesn't say anything and looks back at the giant. Quickly, reinforcements arrive. I turn back around. I don't want to see them die.

But there is no escaping the sounds of their deaths. I shudder at the noises. "Captain! Your orders?" Petra screams. It's dangerous. We can't outrun it. The squad is ready to kill it. I hear the determination in Eld's voice. They can do it! I have faith in them.

I put my blades up so I can put my hands around my ears. The pounding of the Titan grows closer. I watch Levi. He says something to the squad and then pulls out the smoke gun, and fires.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

"An acoustic round?" Eren says. My mind is blank now. I can hear what they're saying, but I don't focus on the words. What I focus on is my womb. My baby is in there and I will not let it die. Survival is my goal. I have to trust Levi. I know he will save us. I look over at looks straight ahead. "Levi," I say.

He glances at me and his eyes go wide. I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my arm. "We'll be okay, Julia. Trust me, okay?" His eyes soften for a second, but harden again once Eren starts to make a fuss about people dying.

I cover my ears again. Stop it, stop it Eren. They're not us. They're not us. We're not dying, but they are. What's the meaning behind their deaths? There is none. They are dying and we will next. "What're you doing, Eren?" Petra's yell brings me out of the darkness. What is he doing? Is he okay? I turn around to see him about to bite his thumb. No don't do that, Eren.

Petra goes on. "You're only allowed to do that if your life is threatened! You promised us!"

Eren looks up at me. His eyes widen a little, noticing my tear streaked face and my hand on my belly. I can still see him considering though. Then the most unexpected thing happens. My husband addresses the boy. "What you're feeling isn't wrong. If you want to fight, then go!"

What're you saying? I won't let my friend go out there! I can't tell him that though. I have a feeling it would only make him mad. Eren has been like a little brother to me. He talked to me and he was the first one I told when I found out I was pregnant. He and I are much alike after all.

I'm a coward, and he is still reluctant. He is stronger than me, like my husband is. This little boy has grown so much over the past month. I'm so happy to know him.

I remember when Hanji finally got the chance to experiment on Eren. It started out with Levi explaining to Eren that after he becomes a Titan, they'll cut him out of the nape and then cut the ends of his limbs off. I had a problem with this at first. I was concerned that they would not grow back or heal properly. Then I was scolded for overreacting, and didn't touch on the matter again.

"The does that mean I can proceed with the experiment?" Hanji asked. I could tell my old friend was about to express with excitement.

"The risks are huge...but they don't preclude the necessity of testing you." Levi said this with a small gleam in his eyes, one that only I noticed. "Can I be the one the plan it out?" Hanji said. After that we dismissed. I ran to find Eren. It was exactly a week ago, and I had just concluded that I was pregnant, for real this time.

He was talking to Olou, and I asked if I could borrow him for a second. The older man smiled at me, an unusual thing. It seems like smiling is very uncommon for older men in the Corps, but I seem to have a special effect on them. "Can I help you, Mrs Ackerman?" The boy said nervously.

I smiled at him and sat down on a bench. I motioned for him to sit as well. "You know Eren, I'm really proud of you. "

He looked surprised. "Thank you?"

I laughed. "You're capable of anything, even though you're a little reluctant. But I shouldn't be saying that. I'm a coward after all."

"No you're not. You've come here after all, to guard me."

I shook my head. "I came here because Levi was worried I would have to fight if Wall Rose was breached again."

He looked down, obviously dejected. "But, Eren. I have met so many great people. My husband's squad, you and your friends, and the others stationed here. I got to see Hanji again, I hadn't seen her in a year."

I grabbed his hand. "So I want you to know...that I love you. You're like a little brother and all of your friends are like my siblings as well. I consider the Corps to be my family. I don't want anything to happen to them."

The brunette put his other hand over mine. "And now, Eren, I've been blessed with a family of my own. I have to protect my child, even if it means my other family has to die. Do you understand?"

"You're pregnant?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded. "I believe I am. I have all of the symptoms."

"Well, congratulations, Mrs Ackerman. I want you to know that I will do my best as your brother to protect you."

I smiled and wiped away some tears. "Thank you Eren. Try your best, okay?"

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

"Are you ready to do this, Eren?" Hanji asked. I stared down the well, smiling reassuringly to the boy down there. I had insisted on tagging along. I hugged the boy before he went down, receiving a glare from my husband in the process. He sure loves to glare at me, doesn't he?

I was given the duty of firing the signal flare once we were ready. I could tell that Hanji was a mixture of happy and anxious as we got started. We got on our horses and got some distance away from the well. I fired the round and we waited. After some time, there still isn't a Titan in the well. "What's going on?" I asked..

"Maybe he didn't see the signal?" Hanji said.

"No...there are no guarantees to what we're doing." My husband stated grimly.

I moved forward first, the other two right behind me. I could only think the worse had happened until I reached the well. "Hey, Eren! We're canceling the test!" Levi yelled.

I ran to the well and looked down. A screech left my throat. "Eren!" I yelled.

"Did something happen?" Hanji asked, as carefree as always.

Eren then spoke, "I couldn't turn into a Titan."

It was later that evening. I had wrapped Eren's hands and served everyone tea that I had made earlier. The poor boy looked depressed. He told me that he was a failure and that he couldn't protect us.

I told him that maybe something else was needed for him to transform and gave him a big hug. Not that he looked reassured afterwards, though.

I handed Levi a cup and stood beside him while I sipped on mine. "So even the hand you bit hasn't healed?"

"No..." Eren whispered.

"If you can't turn into a Titan, your plan to seal Wall Maria will mean nothing. I'm giving you an order. Do something about it."

He turned around and I followed him. "Levi, there's no reason to be so angry. He tried his best, right?" I tried to defend the boy. My husband is as stubborn as a bull. He won't listen to me or anyone.

He glares at me, hazel eyes burning with fury. "There is a reason, Julia. You're babying him. He's not your son. Eren is a member of the Scouts and he's a Titan. I can't have you softening him up."

I looked down and hugged my belly. "Yeah, okay. You're really a heartless bastard you know."

I turned my back to him. "I wish I had never met you."

What had I just said? I wish I never met you? Why would I say that. I thought these things as I walked away from my husband. I'm such a jerk.

I looked back and saw Petra talking with him, while he calmly drank his coffee.

I stopped . Is it the hormones? I just don't know anymore. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I'm 28, still young, but these days that's old to have your first child. Most women already have three babies by now. An exploding sound interrupts my depressing thoughts.

"What was that?" I said, spinning around. Smoke rose from behind me, and I ran towards it. I could make out Eren, on top of a huge carcass. I ran faster, finally seeing squad Levi surrounding the thing.

"What happened?" I yelled.

Eren looked to me, frightened. "Julia, don't go near him!" Petra screamed at me, as I came up beside of her. I didn't say anything as I moved beside Levi. The screams started then. "Why'd you do that without permission? Answer me!" Eld yelled at Eren. The four of them continued to question and threaten the boy, without giving him time to answer.

"Levi," I whisper to him.

He nods. "Olou, I said to calm down!"

"Captain! Please move away from Eren! You and Julia are too close!"

My husband addressed the woman. "No, you guys are the ones who are too close."

They continued to scream at him. "No, stop it," I say. "Would you all shut up!" I yelled. I breathed heavily. "Gosh you just want to put extra stress on me don't you?" I sighed after they quiet down. I received a rare proud look from my husband.

Let's just say that in short, Hanji showed up and lightened the mood, like she always does. Later that night, we all gathered in the dining room. I told Hanji about the pregnancy when she came in the room. Her response was "can I experiment on you?" I told her no, but she can be there for the birth if she would like. She thanked me and started to jump up and down as usual. My best friend is a weirdo.

We found out that a teaspoon lead to Eren's sudden transformation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as my friend explained that. We also found out that Eren must have to have a specific goal in mind as well as be in pain to transform. I remembered that I had told him that something else might be needed for him to transform. It turns out that I was right. I smiled to myself.

It was at that time, that I realized that this group really does take pride in their comrades. They bit their thumbs for Eren and as Petra told me, she told the boy to trust them, believe in them.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

The female Titan closes in. I look between the front and to my right. She's right there, reaching for us.

We race as fast as we can, and suddenly I see something. My mind takes seconds to register the things around me. It's a trap, I realize. A trap for this monster. One voice cries above the noise of my racing heart and my horses breaths. "Fire!"

The noise is deafening. I watch as it is shot from all angles. We slow down and Levi tells us to tie our horses up and switch to the 3D gear. "You will be working separately from me. Take your orders from Eld."

What? He's leaving?! "Keep Eren at a suitable distance, out of sight of that Titan. See to my horse."

And he's up, flying in the trees. "Levi!" I scream.

I keep looking back. Should I follow or not. "Julia, calm down," Petra tells me. "We'll keep you safe." I stare at the woman.

"Yeah, I know," I whisper.

"They're taking the Titan alive?" Eren says.

"Yeah, did you see that Eren? We captured that Titan!" Gunther says.

"This is the power of the Scout Regiment!" Olou exclaims. "Don't underestimate us, fool!"

"Yes!" Eren says.

I lead the squad forward. Up ahead, we leave our horses and switch to the 3D Gear and use the trees. I stand beside Petra on a branch, listening to Eren talk away. "I can understand why he wouldn't tell rookies like us, but I can't see why he didn't tell you Survey Corps veterans, or even his wife."

I have to agree. That was kinda selfish of my husband, leaving me like that. Levi has always been the quiet type, but I'm expecting! He needs to tell me things so I don't stress out. "There's only one reason why you can't trust a fellow soldier," Eld says, trying to calm down the group. "There's someone in the regiment who is a Titan."

I didn't think about that. He didn't tell them, because they could be one? He didn't tell me because he thought I might tell everyone. I tend to do that sometimes, honestly.I sit down on the branch and listen to their conversation. I chuckle a little when Petra calls Olou out for trying to act like Levi again. "Yeah, he doesn't say those things," I tell the older man and Petra laughs along with me.

It's important to stay yourself during these suspenseful times, I was told. After a while, the sounds in the distance stop. We then see blue smoke. "Get on your horses and prepare to withdraw!" Gunther tells us. We finally get to see who the person inside is. Everyone's hopes are lifted, but I feel nauseous. Something's not right.

As we fly back to our horses, Eld makes a comment. "Olou, Petra, for two people who wet their pants during their first battle, you've done well for yourselves."

Petra cries out, looking embarrassed. "Don't say that!" she screams.

I laugh as they continue to scream and humiliate each other. I'm glad I have met such funny people.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

A green smoke round fills the air. Gunther tells us that it must be Levi and that we should go meet up with him. He fires a green round. We head in the direction of the smoke.

A person wearing their hood flies beside us. I slow down. That's not him! Gunther thinks the same thing. "Who's there?" he shouts.

I blink, and the next thing I know, the person cuts Gunther down. I scream. Eren dives down towards the man. He's dead. I can tell from where I am.

"Leave the horses behind! Head to headquarters as fast as you can!" Erd tells us.

I spead ahead. No, no, no! This can't be happening. A human is our enemy now? What is going on? I watch as the soldier falls back. A second later, there's an explosion. She turned into a Titan again! I fly upwards, flying above the group. "Let me! This time I'll kill it!" Eren screams.

No, don't do it, Eren! I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die. Can't we just get away from it? "No! The three of us will finish off the female!" Erd yells.

What? But you'll die! I look down at the group. They all look scared. They can't win. I know it.

"Eren, you and Julia get back to headquarters as fast as you can!" Erd goes on.

"I'm fighting with you!" Eren yells.

"No! This is what's best. Your powers are too much of a risk!" The man tries to convince Eren.

Oulo cuts in, "Are you doubting our skills?"

"Is that right, Eren? Do you have that little faith in us?" Petra asks.

I look between each member. "Thank you," I yell to them.

Eren speeds ahead, and I do as well. I move forward, beside Eren. He keeps looking back. When he gasps, I turn around as well. They've took out the Titan's sight! I watch as they fly around, cutting at her arms and legs, over and over.

Eren and I keep going. But then, Eren looks back again, and so I do as well. I looked right as Erd got caught in its mouth. "Oh my god," I whisper.

Eren let's put a scream and turns around. "Eren, wait!" I turn around, and chase him. "Stop! You can't go back!" I look at the Titan. Her eye has come back. Just one eye, but it was insanely fast. I warn Petra, she backs off, but I can see she's in shock. "Petra!" I scream, my voice squeaking with the force. The Titan races towards her. In a split second she's on her, and my best friend is squashed against a tree. "No!" I yell.

The tears fall from my face as I watch Olou die as well. The whole squad, gone. Just like that.

I stop moving. Eren is too far ahead of me. I know it's too late to stop him. I hear him yell, "Kill her!", watching as he turns.

I cover my ears. His cries are too loud. I finally got to see Eren's Titan form. A strangely beautiful thing to me. He is a weapon of mass destruction alright.

I land on a branch. I wipe my eyes with the heals of my hands, trying to rub the image of my friends out of my mind.

My breathing is erratic and it won't slow down. I watch as Eren stands against the female version. They move further away from me, and once they are out of my sight, I land on the ground.

The grass crunches under my feet. I can see the tree where Petra lies in the distance. Why did this have to happen? I'm always left alone.

My knees buckle, and I fall onto the forest floor. I rest my head on the dirt and clutch my stomach. I must look weird, my butt sticking up in the air, but I don't care. I'm grieving and my baby is here with me.

I cry.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

I think I hear something, but I'm not sure what. It could be the 3D gear, or a Titan. I don't want to look.

"Julia!" A stern voice calls.

The sound of footsteps approach quickly. "Julia, come on." Hands roll me over. I keep my eyes closed, the sun is too bright.

I'm pulled against a warm chest, a man's chest. "Julia." The voice says again.

He runs his hands through my hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I open my eyes, shielded by the sun from his body. "I love you," he says. "Don't leave me, please."

I smile. The tears are dry. I know that we can cry later, together.

"I love you too."

His grey eyes stare down at me. Mine flutter close once again as his lips touch mine. I love you so much.

We race towards the Titans. "Is he dead?" I ask Levi.

"Probably," he says simply.

I roll my eyes. Of course he would say that. One minute he's affectionate, the next he's cold. We spot the Titan. She's not the only one though. I spot someone else. "That's Mikasa! Levi, she's up there. That's Eren's adopted sister!"

He gives me a "I know that" look, and flies ahead of me. "What're you doing?" The girl cries, as Levi grabs her. I close in behind them. "Fall back for now," he tells her.

The three of us pursue the Titan, Levi and Mikasa now behind me. "Keep this distance," my husband says. "Whoever's inside may be a soldier, but doesn't have much speed. It looked like she took him with one bite to the nape."

And then he asks the same question I asked him. "Did Eren die?"

The girl glares at him, spitting out, "He's alive. The target seems to be intelligent and capturing Eren seems to be its goal."

I can't help but think why would she want him? What could come from capturing a boy who barely knows how to use his Titan form?

"It's goal may have been to eat Eren," Levi says. "In that case, he'd be in the stomach. Chances are he's dead."

"He's alive!" Mikasa insists.

I can tell that there lies a deep connection between them. It shows in her tone. "If you'd protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened to begin with!"

It's my turn to glare. The girl ignores me, still upset with my husband. "We'll stick with a single objective. First, we give up on killing the female Titan."

My eyes widen. "What are you thinking?" I say. "She's killed so many of us."

The annoyance on his face deepens as he addressed me. "Trust my judgment, Julia. We have to place our hopes on Eren being alive and reduce him before it gets out of the forest. I'll hack away at it. You draw it's attention!"

His gaze shifts to me. "Don't get involved!"

The two speed ahead, leaving me behind.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	13. Chapter 13

What had I just said? I wish I never met you? Why would I say that. I thought these things as I walked away from my husband. I'm such a jerk.

I looked back and saw Petra talking with him, while he calmly drank his coffee.

I stopped . Is it the hormones? I just don't know anymore.

Maybe I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I'm getting older. Most women already have three babies by now, and here I am, carrying my first.

An exploding sound interrupts my depressing thoughts.

"What was that?" I said, spinning around.

Smoke rose from behind me, and I run towards it. I can make out Eren, on top of a huge carcass. I run faster, and then I can see squad Levi surrounding the thing.

"What happened?" I yell.

Eren looks to me, frightened. "Julia, don't go near him!" Petra screamed at me, as I come up beside of her. I didnt say anything as I moved beside Levi. The screams started then. "Why'd you do that without permission? Answer me!" Eld yelled at Eren. The four of them continue to question and threaten the boy, without giving him time to answer.

"Levi," I whisper to him.

He nods. "Olou, I said to calm down!"

"Captain! Please move away from Eren! You and Julia are too close!"

My husband addressed the woman. "No, you guys are the ones who are too close."

They continued to scream at him. "No, stop it," I say. "Would you all shut up!" I yelled. I breathed heavily. "Gosh you just want to put extra stress on me don't you?" I sighed after they quiet down. I received a rare proud look from my husband.

Let's just say that in short, Hanji showed up and lightened the mood, like she always does.

Later that night, we all gathered in the dining room. I told Hanji about the pregnancy when she came in the room. Her response was "can I experiment on you?" I told her no, but she can be there for the birth if she would like. She thanked me and started to jump up and down as usual. My best friend is a weirdo.

We found out that a teaspoon lead to Eren's sudden transformation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing as my friend explained that. We also found out that Eren must have to have a specific goal in mind as well as be in pain to transform. I remembered that I had told him that something else might be needed for him to transform. It turns out that I was right. I smiled to myself.

It was at that time, that I realized that this group really does take pride in their comrades. They bit their thumbs for Eren and as Petra told me, she told the boy to trust them, believe in them.

 **Hello, my lovely readers. It is almost time for this to end, isn't it? It makes me very sad. I just wish the anime would hurry up! I've almost spoiled it for my friends a few times, oops! Thank you for reading! See you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

We stop again, trying to determine our location. I stumble off of the cart, falling to my knees as I touch ground. "Mrs Ackerman?!" A voice shouts.

Two boys run toward me. It's Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert. I recognize them immediately.

They hoist me to my feet and I lean against Jean for support. "I feel like I've committed a terrible sin," I say.

Even though they are just bodies, they don't get to go home. The boys help me gain my footing and I tell them to help the others while I find my husband.

I spot him, talking to the boy that caused the Titan incident a while earlier. I call out his name. Levi looks in my direction and gets on his horse, riding toward me.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

He nods, staring at my bloody clothes. "It's time to get going. They have a horse for you now."

Levi rushes ahead, leaving his pregnant wife to walk on her feet back to the group. "What a jerk," I huff. "Why did I marry him again?"

The wind picks up, blowing my short hair behind me. Other men on horses fly past me, racing toward the group.

In the back of my mind, I can still see the squad dying in front of me. The bodies roll off of the carts again. The Titans chase us. It won't go away.

I fall down, covering my eyes with my hands. "Miss Julia?" A voice calls.

A girl crouched in front of me. She has brown hair and gold eyes. Sasha is her name. She reaches out and takes my hands away. "What's wrong Miss Julia? Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "My friends all died today."

Her eyes widen for a second before softening. "No they didn't. I'm here, Miss Julia. My friends are your friends too aren't they? You're friends aren't gone."

I nod. "I did loose some though."

She smiles half heartedly. "We all did."

Sasha helps me up and me walk back to the camp in silence. She helps me onto my horse and runs to her station. And so, we head home, finally.

We walk through the streets. Some hold their heads in shame, others with dignity. I hold mine with the regret of not bringing everyone home.

I walk my horse beside of Levi. One hand holds the reigns and the other clutches my stomach.

"Captain Levi!" A voice calls as we walk.

A older man rushes up to my husband, looking eager to talk.

"My daughter is in your squad. I'm Petra's father."

I stop walking for a second. I stop breathing and my heart skips a beat. This isn't fair! Why does he have to find out like this? The poor man...

"I have something to tell you before my daughter sees me. She sent me a letter you see. Saying her skills were recognized and she was to work under you. And that she intended to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too happy about it all to consider how I feel."

I cry as he says that Petra is too young to get married. This is all too much. My heart can't take it.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

We were ordered to be ready to go to the meeting place before sundown today. Levi and I go home to get baths and a change of clothes. The apartment is dusty and smells like mold, but none the less it feels like home. I help him set his leg and then I wrap it.

"How could you?! You should have let me help you! This wouldn't have happened if you had let me help," I scold. "I might be pregnant but right now there isn't a big problem with me doing some things!"

He glares at me, elbow propped up on the couch's armrest. "It's not like I had a choice."

Now I glare. Standing up, I swat his other leg. I touch our foreheads. "Oh well, I still love you."

He frowns. "I would hope so."

I move away and cords my arms. "Can't you be romantic once in awhile, dear?"

He stands, grabbing onto my arm for support. "I am romantic."

After everything we've been through today, I don't know what I was thinking. Why do I keep wanting more from him? Is it because I'm scared something will happen to one of us? Perhaps, but maybe it's something else. There's this fear in the back of mind, a fear that doesn't go away even as he pulls me in for a kiss.

Those thoughts have never gone away. From the limp in my leg, to our wedding, to the day I discovered I was pregnant. My life is good, compared to others. Those who fought through the attack of the Titans. Nothing compares to their bravery.

"They're so slow," he sighs. "Erwin and the others...making me wait. I'll be escorted out by Military Police Brigade at this rate."

The atmosphere is heavy as we wait for everyone to return. It's the middle of the night, my eyes are droopy, and my hands are wrapped tightly around my cup of tea. Eren looks to be worried and Levi still looks in pain. If only I could have done something more useful.

"Captain, you're rather talkative today," Eren says.

I nod in agreement. He does seem to be taking an awful lot.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've always been quite talkative."

I smile slightly, shaking my head. Levi sets his cup down with a clack and clutches his leg. Even with the herbs I put in the tea, painkillers take time to kick in. I know what it feels like to injure your leg. Luckily though, his was a sprain and doesn't need much work done to it, just rest.

Eren cuts through the silence. "I'm sorry. It's only because I made the wrong choice back then...that we're in this situation. I stand up. "No! It's not your fault! It's mine. I didn't help anyone! I couldn't save Petra, or any of my friends! I couldn't stop you, Eren. I couldn't stop that female Titan. That monster took everything from us!"

I breath heavily as I cut myself off.. I fall down into my seat and put my head in my hands. I yelled. I must have startled the boy. I never get upset and let it be known. I'm just like that. I just can't control myself anymore.

"Julia..." Levi starts.

The door opens and I hear Eren stand up. I brush the tears from my eyes and look to see who it is. The group is formed up if commander Erwin and some of the new recruits. "We've found a suspect who's believed to be the female Titan. We'll definitely apprehend them this time."

My eyes are wide with disbelief. Who could this wicked person be? She obviously has no respect for human life. She is the devil.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan

"Our plan is for the day after tomorrow, during our passage to the capital where we are to answer to the summons at Stohess District."

They all sit down around a table. Levi sits at the head of one end and I pull up a chair to the other end. I feel as if this is not my place. The female Titan took away things precious to me, so I won't be leaving.

"It will be our first and last chance. If we miss it, the capital will take custody of Eren, and it'll likely be difficult to investigate those who plot to seated the walls. Consequently, the fall of mankind will draw even nearer. We'll wager everything on this plan."

Erwin explains everything as simply as possible. I admire the man. He risks everything for the sake of mankind. This plan will risk people's lives, but will save many more if we capture the girl behind that giant monster.

"The target is part of the Military Police Brigade. Armin was the one who inferred that. According to him, the female Titan may be responsible for killing the two titans we'd captured, and is possibly a member of the 104th Training Corps, like you."

Things just got a little bit serious, I'd say. Eren jumps in, questioning.

I cover my mouth with my hands as I watch the boys world crash down around him once again. "Annie Leonhart."

As they continued to talk, Eren desperately tried to prove his comrade's innocence. I listened, my head in my hands. Mikasa finally made him realize, Annie is the female Titan.

I watch smoke rise in the near distance. Explosion sounds startle me, making me flinch each time. "Nile! Dispatch all your soldiers at once. We should assume a Titan has appeared," Commander Erwin says.

"What're you saying?!" Nile spats. "This is wall Sina, you know! It's impossible for a Titan to appear here!"

I almost laugh at his stupidity. This man obviously has no idea what Titans really are. I watch my husband glare at the man. I glare too, hoping The military police will get a clue.

"Wait!" I hear a soldier call from behind. "Don't move Jaeger!"

I turn to see Jean coming out of the carriage. "I've had enough of playing doppelgänger!" I watch in shock as Jean pulls off his wig. "Don't ever call me that again, retard!"

I have to hand it to him, Jean has balls. I knew I liked him for a reason. He rushes over to us. He asks the commander to let him go and fight as well, his eyes burning with anticipation.

"It's good to be enthusiastic, but don't forget to guard your own life," Levi says to the boy.

"Sir."

My heart shrinks as he dashes off. There goes another young soul into battle. Nile, obviously in shock says, "Erwin! What's going on-"

A soldier cuts in, bringing Erwin his 3D gear. "Everyone that can move, follow me!" He commands. "We'll join in that female Titan capture squad!"

I guess that my cue to leave, if Levi will let me. Nile suddenly points his guns at Erwin. Maybe I should stay instead...?

"What you're putting doing is outright treason against the monarchy!"

I take a few steps back to where I'm standing beside Levi again. He then decides to be sarcastic and dis the man. "Nile, is your brain as lacking as that thin mustache of yours?"

"It seems you don't understand what is going on."

Finally someone other than me thinks the same thing. I guess that's one of the reasons I love him.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan**

Lightning strikes in the distance. We all know, though, that it has to be Eren transforming into a Titan. My mind races as I think of the boy.

"Titans fighting each other?" Nile asks.

"Yes. The city has sustained massive damage. Casualties are mounting, both civilian and military."

The leader of the military police points his gun angrily at Erwin once more. "Was this your plan all along?" He shouts

My commander stands strong in front of me. "That's right. All of this was my personal decision. I have no intention of making excuses."

The brunette grabs him by his collar. "You must have known what would happen if you executed such an operation within the city! So why? Why would you still do it?"

"For the sake of mankind," he says. "To lead us to victory."

The men continue their stand down. "Are you seriously saying that this will be mankind's advantage?"

Erwin answers, "I believe it's the next step for us."

The men lower their rifles and charge into battle, ready to capture the female Titan. "Levi, stay here. You dislike pointless death."

My husband replies, "You're right. I hate it. It's truly bothersome, no matter who dies."

I head to the rooftops, jumping around to get to where the Titans are. Despite Erwin's orders, Levi follows as well, but he stays behind me. I watch as Annie tries to escape by climbing the walls. Mikasa stops her in time, and Eren attacks again. It seems as though Eren has won. He pinned her down and revealed the girl's body inside of the monster. But he stops, so suddenly.

A blue light comes from her body suddenly. It looks like the Titan bodies are trying to come together. Annie's human body is encased in the hardened material. And then he's off. I barely noticed him jump off of the building. Levi has left me standing alone to go save that boy.

He cuts Eren from the nape of his Titan form. When the smoke settles, we all meet down below. Eren's friends surround him while Hanji and some others look over Annie's body. I look back and forth between the two. Eren has weird marks on his face, which happened from the fusing as far as I can tell.

Commander knows what he's doing. It's all for us, for the human race. He is not corrupt, all the men elsewhere are. I trust this man as much as I trust myself.

Jean stabs at the layers. The sword breaks into multiple pieces. "We've come this far and you still won't say a word, Annie?! Come out and finish what you started!"

He raises his arm to hit again, when Levi cuts in. "Stop it. It's useless."

Hanji announces that they should transport her underground. "Let's go," Levi says to me.

I nod, looking back every few seconds. My husband stares straight ahead, never looking back.

He stops to speak to Erwin. The commander says that we've saved the Survey Corps, by "The skin of our teeth."

My hair waves in the wind as we walk. It's been a hard month. I've learned that the

Survey Corps is terrifying but we fight for the future.

This world belongs to us. We won't let these monsters have it.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think about this story!** **Unfortunately, this is the last chapter for now. I will be posting a prequel soon. This story will pick up as the anime starts again! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan.**

 **I decided to continue on with the manga. So from here on out WILL BE SPOILERS. Please be aware of this is you are reading. Thank you.**

"What is that!" I hear soldiers shout. _What is what?_ In front of me, Levi has stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the wall.

"Why's there a Titan inside the wall?!" another yell.

A Titan? I turn myself around to look at the commotion. No freaking way. I gawk at the gap in the wall, which a Titan as tall as the wall stands in. I spot my friend, Hanji, getting ambushed with questions. I'm sure even she doesn't know what is going on.

I start to walk in her direction. I watch as the pastor says something to her. She shouts out some orders. Soldiers run past me, brushing my shoulders. Where could they be going?

I can't catch up to her. She and the pastor move ahead of me, toward the wall. Someone grabs me suddenly. "Stop running off," they hiss.

Who else could it be other than my husband. He narrows his eyes at me. "But Hanji-"

He shakes his head. I shut up immediately. We both decide to take action and help. I stop one of Hanji's squad members. "What's going on?"

The young girl darts her eyes around. She doesn't look me in the eyes. "Uh, we're covering the hole in the wall. It's for the citizens protection, ma'am."

She nods once and makes her way up the wall with her gear. "That's how it is," I say, telling Levi what I found out.

He's sitting on a doorstep, rubbing his leg. I hate to see him like this. "What can we do?" I ask.

I don't like to be useless, but I can't ever seem to do anything right. He doesn't answer right away.

"Nothing, I guess."

What? "Why would you say that?" I snap.

A small voice spoke up behind us. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

I turned to see who it was. It was an older soldier. "Captain Levi, we need your help."

 **Please review this story! I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan.**

 **SPOILERS. Please be aware of this as you are reading. Thank you.**

It's not like I'm so dependent on him that it kills me to let him go. No, I've been alone enough to make it all on my own. It hurts, though, when he does things I can't, especially now.

He has to go see Annie. He has to try to break her cage. Where am I? Standing guard. They put me above ground, making sure no one besides the designated people get below. They handed me a gun.

"She's a good shot. Best in her class," Levi told them.

 _How would you know?_ I huffed. He put me here to keep me out of his hair, I know it. I sigh. How long are they going to be down there?

"Hurry up!" I groan. My feet have started to hurt standing here so long. I hear the clacking of horses coming from down the road. Finally some action.

The carriage stops right in front of me. "Hold it, soldiers," I say to the men who are now standing before me.

One of the older men roll their eyes at me. _How rude._ "We have a message! It's urgent, miss."

I take the parchment from his big hand. As I scan the page, my own hand covers my mouth. "Please tell me this is a joke," I whisper.

I look up at the soldiers. "Why would we joke about this?"

I shove the paper back to him, racing down the stairs to the basement. No, no, no! Why now? Why at all?

I jump from the second step to the bottom and run down the corridor. I push hard on the door to find them standing around the crystal. "Levi!"

They all turn around in shock. Oops I said his name. Now's not the time for that! I try to catch my breath as I spit out the word, "Rose."

Levi walks over to me and grabs my shoulders. "What happened?"

I finish gulping in air. "Wall Rose has been invaded."

I'll never forget that terrifying look on his face. I'm scared of him. The love of my life, shakes furiously. He doesn't mean to hurt me, but he's taking his anger out on me.

"How? Where were they spotted?" He yells at me.

The others in the room watch us with horrified expressions. "Near the children. Mike saw them." I pause, a sudden horrible thought cling to mind. "Oh my God, what if they're dead?"

He lies his head on my shoulder for a second. "Let's go. We've gotta go, Julia."

I nod. Even though he doesn't know that he hurt me, I'll stay strong for him. We have each other. Those children are so very important to me. I know he'll help me protect them.

 **Please review this story! I would really appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **I do not own SNK or Attack on Titan.**

 **SPOILER ALERT**

 **Please review this story! I would really appreciate it!**

It's dark when I see them again. The three children that have changed the world so much. Before we even exchange greetings, I run to them, tears streaming down my face.

I wrap them in my arms, and surprisingly, they hug me back. "I'm so glad you're all okay," I cry on Eren's shoulder.

"Miss Julia, please don't cry," Armin says, teary-eyed himself.

Mikasa, the strongest woman I have ever met, pats my back. "I'm with them. We'll be fine."

I had a feeling she'd say something like that. I pull back from the three of them. They've grown so much in the past month and a half. I fix Eren's shirt where I cried on. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

Our moment is interrupted by the two boys being called over to help load the carts. I watch them as they go. "Why are you with him?" Mikasa asks, breaking the silence.

I smile at her. "Love makes you do crazy things. You should know that too, Mikasa." Her cheeks turn pink for a split second. Aw, she's so cute!

"We do what we can for those we love. I just happened to love him the most."

She nods, pulling her scarf up to cover her chin. I grab her hand and tug her. "Let's go help out, okay?"

This girl is going to be my last hope. When I'm gone, she's the one I want to take care of them. I know she can do it.

I hand her a box. She seems to glow under the moonlight. "Mikasa?" I say.

She turns to me. Yes, this is her: the girl humanity needs. "If something happens to me...can you take over for me?"

The teenager goes still.. "I'm just a moral support system. I'm totally useless, but you, _you,_ are much more. You can do anything. Please, encourage them. Please be a fighter. I'm counting on you."

She glances behind me to the cart where Levi is. "I can do it."

I rest my hand on my belly for a second. "Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

It's so lonely being the only girl. It's been awhile since we've heard much news. We also got new people. The military police were ordered to come to the areas under Titan threat, leaving the safety of Wall Sina.

I also had a friend to join us, Jean Kirstein. I talked to him the most. The other men were very flirtatious around me. One look from Levi shut them up, thankfully. Actually, I liked the attention, but I won't ever let him know that.

I'm sitting next to my husband on a bench and sipping on some tea with my right hand side and holding his hand with my left. The pastor sits in front of us like usual. He looks so tired and terrified. "Is it true that there's no Titan invasion?" Jean says from behind us.

Yeah, that's what we were told. It makes no sense to me. Another soldier answers, "Looks like it. I, too, was thinking that things are weirdly quiet for a Titan invasion."

I listen in on their conversation. Then one guy addresses Levi by saying, "Hey, Levi. Where's our prey?"

Levi's hand twitches in my grasp. I squeeze his hand, silently begging him not to get into it with them. "Oh? You guys look like you regret it's peaceful here, huh?"

I should have known he wouldn't listen to me. I sigh and just look away. Pretend you don't know him, Julia, even though everyone knows you do. Plus, you're still holding his hand. Ugh.

While he's being savage, he tries to recruit for expeditions. Good job, honey! You're finally doing something right.

As I take another sip of tea, a soldier comes running toward us, yelling "The vanguard squad is back!" I choke, coughing up the liquid.

"Somebody inform Commander Pixis!"

Yeah, thanks darling. I'm over here dying and you don't even pat my back, just get up and walk away. "Love you too," I yell, after my coughing fit is over.

Looks like married life is just a field of rainbows isn't it?

We all gather to form a giant circle. I stand beside Jean and that lovely man of mine, looking down at my shoes. I'm not here, people. I'm just an invisible woman in the midst of all these men.

The messenger spits out his words. "We found no abnormalities or breaches in the wall…"

What? No way. How is that possible? "I thought so," Pixis says.

"But the situation is bad! When we were on our way back to Trost, we encountered the Survey Corps forces lead by Hanji! The had several recruits from the 104th trainee squad not equipped with 3D maneuver gear. Among those recruits, there were three...who turned out to be Titans!"

 **I keep forgetting to mention this, but the prequel is up! It's complete. The title is "It is Impossible" original, I know. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Spoilers for the manga. I do not own Attack on Titan, but I do own adorable Julia! I feel so sorry for throwing that girl into this mad world. Thank you for reading this far. I know my writing style is super boring! Feedback is appreciated! Thank you!**

The silence is deafening. We're all shocked. It's just bad news after bad news in this world. "What the hell are you saying?! There were...more Titans among them?! Three you say?! Who?!" Jean frantically tries to get answers that we all want to know.

Mr. Big Shot cuts him off. Erwin is good at that, I must say. Once addressed again, the messenger answers Erwin's question of what happened after their identities had been exposed. "The survey corps engaged the colossal Titans and the armored Titan. When we joined them in the battle, it was already too late...and in the end...they took Eren with them."

No way! They took him? Why do they want little Eren. Everyone's world took a turn for the worst. What would happen if we lost humanity's hope?

The soldiers split up quickly. They decided to go after the Titan shifters and rescue Eren.

So many people died on this mission. Eren was saved, but all those people are now gone. I didn't know what to think anymore. If he keeps on getting caught, how many more will need to die?

The citizens from Wall Rose took shelter underground Sina. I heard so many stories from Levi about this place. He told me not to go down there if I didn't have to. I know why he told me that, my burning curiosity was only satisfied with another story.

The people were starving. Thus, they had to declare Wall Rose safe within a week, Pixis goes on to explain. "We've already let the refugees return to the surface. It's fortunate that even amidst the chaos, only one incident required military intervention."

The men in surrounded by look so worn down. Commander Erwin has lost his arm, Levi's leg is still healing and Pixis has a lot on his shoulders as well. As for me, the pregnancy hit me pretty hard recently. I've had nausea, with a little vomiting, and my breasts, which were sore before, have become really sensitive to the slightest movements. Increased urination of course, and that pesky fatigue and cravings. I've constantly been craving tea. I think I know where that's coming from.

I find myself glaring at my husband more as well. I really can't find a good reason to say why, but it might be that all that tea is making me well...pee… a lot more than usual. Thanks honey, your obsession and my love for tea will be the end of me. Besides all of that, I do seem to glow more. My hair and skin looks healthier and past the symptoms, I feel beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **I do not own AOT/SNK. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been really busy. Please enjoy this chapter! (Spoilers of course) ;)**

My mom always told me that her happiest days were when she got married, and the days my sister and I were born. She was so good to us, singing lullabies and staying with us until we fell asleep at night. Mom...I miss you.

Poor Connie stands before us with Hanji, describing how the boy's village was wiped out, but there were no traces of blood. The worst part is that the missing villagers could possibly be the titans that appeared in the wall.

"In other words, the true forms of Titans are actually humans." Erwin couldn't have said it better.

Hanji explains that while we don't have proof, we do know that the soft spot on the Titans is where the brain and spinal cord correspond in a human. "Up until now I've just been killing people, right?" Levi sounds heartbroken. Like he's lost some of his dignity. My eyes burn from the tears that threaten to fall. Please, let us be wrong.

We still don't know how to tell the difference between ordinary Titans and Titan shifters like Eren, as Pixis mentions. "Hey...Erwin?" Levi addresses the man. I look over at the blond man. He's smiling? "What are you smiling about?"

Erwin snaps out of it, responding with, "Ah, nothing."

"You're a creepy guy…" I swear. Sometimes he needs his mouth sealed shut. "People have told me that since I was little," Erwin says. ( **A/N Awww poor Erwin)**

"Is that the real reason you joined the Survey Corps?" I roll my eyes. Erwin grabs his shoulder. "Give me a break, Levi. Don't you feel sorry for me at all, after I got my one of my arms eaten?"

Levi chuckles. "Perhaps."

The atmosphere turns serious once more, bringing up the topic of Eren and Christa. Hanji says that they are hidden in a safe place until the chaos passes over. We can find out more about the titans through Christa, and with angry baby Eren with us, we can take back Wall Maria.

"It's precisely because I feel sorry for you, having had an arm eaten, but I've made a number of critical decisions. The composition of my squad, among them."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **I do not own AOT/SNK. Please enjoy this chapter! (Spoilers of course) ;)**

How long had he been thinking about this? I'm sure long before I noticed. I'm pretty bad at reading the mood.

I stare at his back. _He walks so fast when he's mad. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

Even though I know that I should keep my mouth shut and not question everything he does, why am I crying? I got myself into this mess, right? He's not going to talk to me for awhile. I hang my head, trying to avoid the looks I get from people passing by. He had the right to yell at me, though.

Our cart is waiting for us outside of the base. The walk is short, but the ride will seem to take eternity. Levi gets into the back easily, but with me being a klutz, I always have had trouble with these things. He ignores my struggles to hop in the thing.

Luckily, the driver heard my struggle and helped me up. "Thanks," I said, smiling awkwardly.

I sit down next to my husband. The cart starts to move. I fiddle with a string hanging off of my sleeve. "Uh...Levi, I'm sorry. I said unnecessary things."

He doesn't respond. Of course he does not. I'm mad at myself, too.

 _As we walked out with Hanji and Connie, I asked Levi to hold up because I had to ask him a question. I knew it was stupid the second it left my mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you already decided on new members?"_

 _He narrows his eyes. "I didn't think I had to tell you everything I did."_

 _I suddenly got angry. "You don't, but things like this are important, Levi!"_

" _I knew you would act like this no matter when I told you."_

 _I huffed. "So sorry for being the only one to actually care about our dead friends."_

 _My hands flew up to my mouth. His eyes widened for a split second. "If that's how you really feel…" He turned around and walked away._

" _No, I didn't mean it! Wait, Levi!" I watched him from where I stood, frozen with regret._

 _I started to move once my body stopped trembling. Hot tears fell freely from my green eyes. How could I hurt him like that. I'm such a terrible wife._

He doesn't talk, nor look in my direction the whole way to the house. The driver helps me down onto the grass. I watch my husband's movements as he grabs our bags and gear. The driver pulls the cart further up, leaving us alone in the yard. I scrunch up my eyebrows. It's now or never.

I rush forward and wrap my arms around his torso. "Honey, please, I'm sorry."

I feel him drop everything he's carrying. He grabs my hands and spins me around, roughly pulling me into a hug. "It's okay. This is hard for both of us."

I smile into his shoulder. "I love you," I say.

He pulls back. "I love you too." He quickly pecks me on the lips and picks our things back up.

"Let's go. We have some teenagers to mess with."

Truthfully, I sometimes think he's a sadist. Oh Well, I love him anyways.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **I do not own SNK/AOT. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! I don't really know where this story is going, but I have some things planned for Julia in the future I hope I can use!**

I sneeze right as I walk into the house. I sense a case of last-minute cleaning, and from the look on Levi's face, I'm right. As I step into the kitchen, my body is slammed by a teenage girl with brown hair. "Julia! Thank goodness you're here! They were accusing me of stealing bread, when I told them I don't know how it got in my bag!"

Looking around the room, I become filled with emotion as I lay eyes on everyone of the new members of Levi's squad. "You should be nicer to your squad members, even if they steal bread," I say.  
Sasha's face falls. "Not you too!" I laugh. "I caught you several times back at the old headquarters too, kid. I just never said anything."

They all laugh and we exchange greetings. I love seeing smiles on their faces, especially when otherwise we're all so tense and depressed. Hanji and her people arrive a while after we did.

I brew some tea for them to huddle up and talk about what we all want to know. Of course the first topic is the squad's cleaning abilities. Armin describes his wall-plugging strategy once more and he tells us that the time needed to take back wall Maria would be less than a day. "But as expected, now that I say it again, it sounds about as likely as catching clouds." Armin's head drops slightly.

Levi says, "Whether those clouds can be turned into something all depends on this guy."

It's true...Eren has all of humanity resting on his shoulders right now. "Yes. Understood," Eren says.

Levi turns to Hanji. "You heard him. He wants to do it. It falls to you to choose a suitable place for experimentation."

She nods. "Yes...of course, so long as I live, that is my responsibility."

"Huh?" Levi questions.

She says that the Garrison is patrolling the wall with a general mobilization, which requires a large amount of effort and personal. The security in the walls is loosening and at the rate this is happening, they won't be able to maintain peace. Wall Maria must be retaken.

We are the same, I think, when it comes to the safety of others. We want a world where people can live without fighting. We want that peace.

"I can't stand to sit like this! We have to move quickly! However, I want Eren to keep a low profile for a while longer."

"But why is that?" Armin asks.

"The situation is more complicated than we thought," she says.

Hanji proceeds to drop a bomb on us. "Pastor Nick has died." No way, that old scaredy cat? "How?!" I ask.

"This morning, within the grounds of the Trost District Military Barracks, Pastor Nick was found dead. The cause of death is unknown but...he was killed…" She looks as if she's beating herself up on the inside. "To think they'd kill him by using the Military Police. I was too naive. I have responsibility in his death."

"They must have asked whether he had revealed a connection between the wall religion and the Reiss family…as well as the whereabouts of Eren and Historia," Levi says.

Apparently, all of the Survey Corps knows about this. The Central Military Police are being monitored by us, but they could still find this place. The police want Eren's power for some reason. Then there's Levi. Hanji wants us to lie low, but of course, he has to input a few words about that.

"Well...as I see it, there are two ways to go now. Go out before we get stabbed in the back, or go out after eliminating the one that will stab us in the back. Which will it be for you, Hanji? Go out before getting stabbed?" Levi asks.

Suddenly, Hanji's face turns serious. "Both. Let's do both at the same time."

"Well...that's what Erwin would say as well," my husband says.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own AoT. Sorry about the lack of updates. Exams are stupid. Anyway: Warning, this chapter has some feels, and bad words, if you're sensitive to those things. Don't hurt me, pls.**

 **Chapter 26**

I knew something bad was going to happen. It always does when I stick around. _Hello darkness, my old friend._

Anyway, all the cool people have been "training" Eren… not really sure if it's training or torture. I know Levi loves to torture people. Me, well, I've been stuck at the house. I've pretty much done simple chores and then rested the rest of the day. Talk about boring.

Now, if things couldn't get better, we have to leave. An ambush, I think. I don't know, really. Everyone excluded me from the secret that Erwin sent. We watch our hide out from over a hill. We have good-old-fashioned guns ready to take down any of the intruders.

"Close one...if we had slept there tonight as well...what would have happened to us?" Connie states the obvious. Thanks buddy.

"Squad leader... are those guys Central Military Police?" Armin asks.

Levi answers, as friendly as always, "Who knows. To think they'd come here directly... I've been underestimated. Let's hurry to the meeting place. Good thing the moon's out."

As we make our way into the Trost District, I start to feel really sick. My body is getting weak, and I feel my face turn pale. I lean onto Sasha for support. "Are you okay, Miss Julia?" she asks with a worried expression.

I manage to make a pained smile. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Citizens carry on with their daily lives, that is until, one of them recognizes Levi. They all shout out, and crowd around him. I hear one of them say, "Hey, hey, he's tiny... "

I watch his face morph into his "I'll kill a bitch" face. Another person states, "I've only seen him on horseback... wow."

"You're in the way," he finally says.

"Mr. Captain, please listen!" One of them pleads. Several of them go on to explain how they have missed a lot of work due to the evacuation plan. They blame their money problems on the Survey Corps.

They move closer to us during their rant. "...Walking along this street, all high and mighty, on a shopping trip?"

I notice a woman holding a baby standing away from the crowd. She's so skinny...the poor lady. The baby must be suffering as well.

Another man grabs Sasha's arm, saying, "Bringing women along too, you're sure sitting pretty."

I grab the man's wrist. "Let her go," I growl. I'm not feeling well, buddy. Best be on your way or I'll punch your lights out.

He roughly shakes my hand off, clicking his tongue. "If you guys have a bit of conscience at all...leave your money and then leave. The Survey Corps have taken far more than they deserve, after all."

Levi turns toward us, yelling, "Watch out!"

The man continues, "Huh? Who are you watching out for?" He grabs Levi so fast, it's hard to register. He yells, "Mister humanity's strongest soldier?!"

Levi kicks away another man. That same asshole shouts, "A wagon's rushing over!"

A horse charges through the crowd. I'm knocked to the ground beside Sasha, landing on my stomach. We can only watch as Christa (really Armin) and Eren (Jean) get kidnapped. They like doing that, don't they?  
Due to their disappearance, I don't notice the pain in my lower half at first. Only as I try to stand up does it hit me. I fall to my knees, clutching my stomach. I feel liquid pooling, running down my legs. I watch as red hits the ground.

The only thing I can do,,,is scream.

 **Well...thanks for reading. I'll update tomorrow...or very soon so that you don't have to wait too long. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is! I do not own AoT! Thanks for reading.**

 **Chapter 27**

Sasha falls beside me, shaking my arms. My hands grip my head, the shock has paralyzed me. "What's going on?!" Levi crouches down next to her.

"I'm not sure. She just started freaking out!"

"Well, we've got to go…" He stands up, grabbing my sides and lifting me up.

Our group runs, heading toward the hotel where we left Eren and Christa. I listen to the sound of his heart beating wildly. I don't know if it's fortunate or unfortunate that I pass out as we near the hideout.

I wake up as the sun begins to set. My eyes flutter open, trying to adjust to the light. I try to sit up, but hands push me back down. "Whoa, there missy. It's too soon for you to be gettin' up. Just lie back down and rest up."

A woman I don't recognize says these words. She has dark hair and dark eyes. Her eyes are gentle, like she's trying to comfort me with just a look. "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain." She nods slowly.

My hands move to my lower torso. "Wh-what happened to me exactly?" My voice trembles. Now that I've calmed down a little, I have the bad feeling that I do know what happened to me.

The old woman grabbed my hand and squeezed it. In a quiet voice she says, "You lost your baby."

My heart shatters into a million pieces. My mind was racing, heart pounding, hands shaking. "Why…?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie."

There's a light knock at the door. "Come in," she says, standing up.

In through the narrow entrance walks the squad. Sasha and Christa walk in crying. Even the boys look sad. The two crying girls run over to me, throwing their arms around me. I'm squished underneath them. It's okay, though. Their tears remind me that it's okay to cry. Hot tears stream down my face, my breathing turning into gasps as I cry.

It takes a while for us to calm down. The others took seats on the floor. I had asked them to stay...their presence made me feel better. The woman, who I found out was the hotel owner's wife, Marley Dickson. She stayed by me the whole day until I woke up.

The squad had just returned earlier from rescuing Armin and Jean. We have to leave ASAP to a new hideout. Levi and Mikasa weren't around because they were making preparations. Mrs. Dickson's husband came up to my room, asking all of the squad to leave to help. I was left with the kind woman.

She looks at me with those soft eyes again. "Honey, can I ask you something?"

I nod. Marley sighs. "Do you know if twins run in your family or your husband's family?"

I think about it for a minute. "Yeah...they run in my family."

She smiles. "I had a feeling. You see, when I was a young and pretty girl like you, I too had a miscarriage a few weeks after my husband and I got married. I thought that we could try again. We did, but not before we noticed a small bump in my tummy. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

My eyes widened during her story. She goes on. "We had conceived twins the first time. I lost one of them, and gave birth to the other. It was my generation's turn for twins, though it was shocking. I'm not saying that's what happened to you, but there is a small chance. Don't give up. If there is still a baby in there, you can't give up."

 **There's hope after all, eh? Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait. Please let me know what you think! (If I mess up on the timing or skip something in the story, pls bare with it! It's getting harder to fit Julia into the story).**


End file.
